Pokemon League (HG2SS2)
The Gym Leaders must be fought in order, with the exception of Chuck, Jasmine, and Pryce, assuming that Morty has been defeated. Afterwards, the Elite Four must be fought in order. Once the Johto League has been defeated, the Kanto Gym Leaders can be challenged in any order with the exception of Blue, who must always be challenged last. Gym Leaders (Johto) Falkner (Flying) * Pidgey (Lv. 10) * Noctowl (Lv. 12) Bugsy (Bug) * Scyther (Lv. 17) * Metapod (Lv. 15) * Kakuna (Lv. 15) Whitney (Normal) * Jigglypuff (Lv. 18) * Miltank (Lv. 20) Morty (Ghost) * Haunter (Lv. 23) * Misdreavus (Lv. 23) * Corsola-Galar (Lv. 25) Chuck (Fighting) * Primeape (Lv. 29) * Poliwrath (Lv. 31) Jasmine (Steel) * Magnemite (Lv. 30) * Skarmory (Lv. 30) * Steelix (Lv. 32) Pryce (Ice) * Dewgong (Lv. 31) * Piloswine (Lv. 33) Clair (Dragon) * Dragonair (Lv. 38) * Exeggutor-Alola (Lv. 38) * Kingdra (Lv. 40) Elite Four Will (Psychic) * Xatu (Lv. 40) * Jynx (Lv. 41) * Slowbro (Lv. 41) * Exeggutor (Lv. 41) * Xatu (Lv. 42) Koga (Poison) * Ariados (Lv. 40) * Venomoth (Lv. 41) * Muk (Lv. 42) * Forretress (Lv. 43) * Crobat (Lv. 44) Bruno (Fighting) * Hitmontop (Lv. 42) * Hitmonlee (Lv. 42) * Hitmonchan (Lv. 42) * Onix (Lv. 43) * Machamp (Lv. 46) Karen (Dark) * Umbreon (Lv. 42) * Vileplume (Lv. 42) * Murkrow (Lv. 44) * Gengar (Lv. 45) * Houndoom (Lv. 47) Lance (Champion) * Gyarados (Lv. 46) * Charizard (Lv. 48) * Aerodactyl (Lv. 48) * Dragonite (Lv. 49) * Dragonite (Lv. 49) * Dragonite (Lv. 50) Gym Leaders (Kanto) Brock (Rock) * Graveler (Lv. 51) * Rhydon (Lv. 51) * Onix (Lv. 53) Misty (Water) * Golduck (Lv. 51) * Lapras (Lv. 51) * Starmie (Lv. 53) Lt. Surge (Electric) * Raichu (Lv. 51) * Electrode (Lv. 51) * Electabuzz (Lv. 53) Erika (Grass) * Vileplume (Lv. 51) * Victreebel (Lv. 51) * Tangela (Lv. 53) Janine (Poison) * Arbok (Lv. 51) * Weezing (Lv. 51) * Venomoth (Lv. 53) Sabrina (Psychic) * Jynx (Lv. 51) * Mr. Mime (Lv. 51) * Alakazam (Lv. 53) Blaine (Fire) * Arcanine (Lv. 51) * Ninetales (Lv. 51) * Rapidash (Lv. 53) Blue * Exeggutor (Lv. 56) * Arcanine (Lv. 56) * Rhydon (Lv. 56) * Gyarados (Lv. 56) * Machamp (Lv. 56) * Pidgeot (Lv. 58) Elite Four (Rematches) Will (Psychic) * Beheeyem (Lv. 64) * Jynx (Lv. 64) * Slowbro (Lv. 64) * Zajodo (Lv. 65) * Exeggutor (Lv. 65) * Xatu (Lv. 66) Koga (Poison) * Ariados (Lv. 66) * Venomoth (Lv. 66) * Muk (Lv. 66) * Toxapex (Lv. 67) * Ogroku (Lv. 67) * Crobat (Lv. 68) Bruno (Fighting) * Hitmontop (Lv. 68) * Hitmonlee (Lv. 68) * Hitmonchan (Lv. 68) * Hawlucha (Lv. 69) * Aggrr (Lv. 69) * Machamp (Lv. 70) Karen (Dark) * Absol (Lv. 70) * Spiritomb (Lv. 70) * Honchkrow (Lv. 70) * Thievul (Lv. 71) * Gruelin (Lv. 71) * Houndoom (Lv. 72) Lance (Champion) * Hydreigon (Lv. 73) * Goodra (Lv. 73) * Kommo-o (Lv. 73) * Dragapult (Lv. 73) * Spocion (Lv. 73) * Dragonite (Lv. 75) Category:Pokemon League